Goodbye
by Keke3011
Summary: I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips, The time that you danced with me, With no music playing, I remember the simple things, I remember till I cry, But the one thing I wish I'd forget, The memory I wanna forget, Is goodbye- Ally writes a song while Austin's on tour. What happens? I don't own Goodbye by Miley Cyrus


**Hey guys! Here's a one shot!**

I just woke up. I look next to my bed to see his photo in a gold frame. I tear up. Yeah, it was good for me to take the record deal and him going on tour but I miss him. He's my best friend! What else am I supposed to do? I opened my book and wrote:

**_I can honestly say_**

**_You've been on my mind_**

**_Since I woke up today_**

**_I look at your photograph all the time_**

**_These memories come back to life_**

**_And I don't mind_**

I got changed into skinny jeans with rips in it, a gray long-sleeved T-shirt, a black leather jacket and my black converse**(1)**. 1:a. I left my hair down and put my glasses on. I feel SOOO lazy today. Probably because I miss him. I grabbed my songbook and went to Sonic Boom.

I sat there doing nothing. So many good things. I decided to make a melody. I played around on the piano until I got the right melody. I put the lyrics to the music and it was perfect. The my dad said I could go home.

I know he noticed I was sad but he didn't say anything. He's use to my best friends cheering me up but they're not here! I got into my PJ's and went to bed.

I woke up and decided to play our song. I sang along with tears in my eyes:

_In the back of a taxi cab,_

_One quick turn you were on my lap,_

_We touched hands and we pulled them back, yeah,_

_I want you bad!_

_And even though it should be so wrong,_

_I can't help but feel this strong,_

_Cause the way you turn me on like_

_A light switch_

_I might just go crazy,_

_'Cause you're my best friend's baby,_

_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,_

_I don't know what to do!_

_I'm in love with someone else's girl_

_You rock my world,_

_But you're the one that I can't have,_

_Girl, I want you bad!_

_In my crazy mind 2:u_

_I'm with you all the time,_

_Cause you're the best I never had,_

_Oh girl, I want you bad!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I want you bad!_

_So hard to just pretend._

_It sucks, she's his girl and he's my friend,_

_No good way for this to end, yeah,_

_I want you bad!_

_I wish someone could help me,_

_This is just so unhealthy!_

_And everything you got just kills me,_

_Goin' guilty!_

_Go crazy!_

_'Cause you're my best friend's baby,_

_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,_

_I don't know what to do!_

_I'm in love with someone else's girl,_

_You rock my world,_

_But you're the one that I can't have,_

_Girl, I want you bad!_

_In my crazy mind_

_I'm with you all the time,_

_Cause you're the best I never had,_

_Oh, girl I want you bad!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I want you bad!_

_I want you, I want you,_

_I want you, I want you,_

_I want you, I want you,_

_I want you bad!_

_(I want you bad!)_

_I want you, I want you,_

_I want you, I want you,_

_I want you, I want you,_

_I want you_

_I might just go crazy!_

_'Cause you're my best friend's baby,_

_But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,_

_I don't know what to do!_

_I'm in love with someone else's girl,_

_You rock my world,_

_But you're the one that I can't have,_

_Girl, I want you bad!_

_In my crazy mind_

_I'm with you all the time,_

_Cause you're the best I never had,_

_Oh, girl, I want you bad!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I want you bad!_

_Oh, girl, I want you bad!_**(2)**

Then I got an idea for 3:s the second verse:

_**I woke up this morning**_

_**And played our song**_

_**And through my tears I sang along**_

_**I picked up the phone and then**_

_**Put it down**_

_**'cause I know I'm wasting my time**_

_**And I don't mind**_

I decide I was going to stay home so I told my dad. I put in a chick flick and grabbed Ice Cream and tissues. Usually I HATE chick flicks so that's how sad I am. Suddenly my phone started to go off. I answered. "CHARLIE SHE LOVE YOU!" I yelled at the TV.

"Als? Who's Charlie?" my best friend said.

"Austin?"

"Hey Als. Look I just can't forget about you. I miss you! I remember when we kissed! I still feel it on my lips. The time you danced with me too! There was no music playing. I remember the simple things," he said. I could here the tears in his eyes. I had some in my eyes. "My biggest regret is goodbye."

"I know. I feel the same. But Aus… We have to stay friends! Remember before," I said.

"Ok. Bye," he said and hung up. 4:l. I added lyrics. Then I sung the song.

I made sure that all of the lyrics were good and went with the music. I noticed the tears on the paper. I wiped my eyes. I noticed every picture of us. I guess I love him! But we can only be friends!

I sat on my bed and cried. I soon fell asleep.

"Hey Als!" My boyfriend said.

"Hey Austin!" I said. I just looked up from the song I wrote about a year ago.

"What are you looking at?" he asked trying to look in my book.

"AUSTIN! No looking in my book!" I said. He pouted. "How about I show you?"

"Sure!" he said. I took him over to the piano and played the song I wrote:

_**I can honestly say**_

_**You've been on my mind**_

_**Since I woke up today**_

_**I look at your photograph all the time**_

_**These memories come back to life**_

_**And I don't mind**_

_**I remember when we kissed**_

_**I still feel it on my lips**_

_**The time that you danced with me**_

_**With no music playing**_

_**I remember the simple things**_

_**I remember till I cry**_

_**But the one thing I wish I'd forget**_

_**The memory I wanna forget**_

_**Is goodbye**_

_**I woke up this morning**_

_**And played our song**_

_**And through my tears I sang along**_

_**I picked up the phone and then**_

_**Put it down 5:l**_

_**'cause I know I'm wasting my time**_

_**And I don't mind**_

_**I remember when we kissed**_

_**I still feel it on my lips**_

_**The time that you danced with me**_

_**With no music playing**_

_**I remember the simple things**_

_**I remember till I cry**_

_**But the one thing I wish I'd forget**_

_**The memory I wanna forget**_

_**Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up**_

_**With your ring tone**_

_**I hesitate but answer it anyway**_

_**You sound so alone**_

_**And I'm surprised to hear you say**_

_**You remember when we kissed**_

_**You still feel it on your lips**_

_**The time that you danced with me**_

_**With no music playing**_

_**You remember the simple things**_

_**We talk till we cry**_

_**You said that your biggest regret**_

_**The one thing you wish I'd forget**_

_**Is saying goodbye**_

_**Saying goodbye**_

_**Oh, Goodbye **_**(3)**

"It was for my too Als," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said. He kissed me. 6:y

**YEA! 1225 word!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize!**

**Here's the link:**

**I don't own I Want You Bad by R5**

**I don't own Goodbye by Miley Cyrus**

**Do you know the secret message in the story? Review if you know!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**3 Keke3011**


End file.
